Metal Thought's
by Metal Overlord
Summary: A collection of eggman's robots who think about what they have done
1. Silver sonic

Once again here are the thoughts and by the way I do not own sonic characters  
  
Silver sonic  
  
I was created for one soul purpose. To defeat sonic. I had hard rigorous training and me master was very pleased. He left for earth one day and said to continue me training aboard the death egg. I did not train I simply waited. Waited for me master to return. Time passed slowly it had been over a year but I still waited. Finally the day came and master returned with something that looked surprising like me master told me to destroy it. I saw no reason but I fought it. I failed and the death egg was abandoned. Many months later master returned he rebuilt me and scanned my data, he was build something else something better than me.  
  
After a few days he took me back to earth a put me in a small chamber. After a while my counter part was put in another beside me. I now remain waiting for my masters call always waiting…….waiting…..  
  
Sniff, Sniff Please send reviews. 


	2. Metal Sonic

Disclaimer, I do not own any of the sonic characters.  
  
On with the thought's  
  
Metal Sonic,  
  
It was strange, one day I came into this world, I could not see yet but, I could hear. The man who created me was Dr. Ivo Robotnik, he talked almost all the time about how I was new and improved how I would be able to beat this one called sonic. He spoke of the previous me, Silver sonic. He was the one who failed to beat this one my creator called sonic. He failed but in his place I came into existence the new and improved sonic, metal sonic.  
  
The first task for me once I could see was to destroy sonic I challenged him to a death race on the little planet. I lost and was destroyed by my master. After he rebuilt me I had to plead to him not to send me to the scrap heap. I did not get destroyed but I began to realize how strong this sonic is.  
  
We met again on floating isle, but this time he had a companion a two tailed fox which he referred to as tails. This tails was sonics friend. Ha, friends were for the weak I had no friends and I did just fine. But it was with this friendship between the two that seemed to beat me. Once I failed in that mission I was sent to take the islands master emerald. Once again I found one of sonic's friends. Knuckles was easily tricked and I took the master emerald…but he came and defeated me not with sheer power. But with power from the heart. Could there be more to this friendship. No friends would not give me anything, but there was still an emptiness inside me.  
  
Master now keeps in the final egg, I still wonder about this friendship. I have seen the others the E-100'S could they be my friend? Or could sonic the one thing I was created to destroy, would he be my friend? I will continue to study this friendship and maybye I will finally understand it….  
  
How did you like it? It was my first so don't flame. 


	3. E101 Beta

I do not own sonic or any sonic characters.  
  
E-101 Beta  
  
Where am I, Who am I, were the first words that came out of my speaker. My creator EGGMAN explained that I was the first in the E-100 Series. An elite group of robots with one goal, To destroy sonic. My name was E-101 Codename Beta. Master told me to go practice in the shooting range while he worked on my brother. When I finally met my brother master put us in a death match to serve aboard the eggcarrier . I lost but he still allowed me to come, if I had known what was going to happen I would have stayed behind.  
  
Once aboard the eggcarrier master disassembled me he said that I was a disgrace and that I would be rebuilt to be the best of the E-100 models. While I was being rebuilt gamma my younger brother came in and saw me I could not answer his calls for in this form I would not be able to talk. Once rebuilt I went on the deck of the eggcarrier only to find that it had crashed in the sea. I went to the main deck only to find gamma. He said that he would free me from master's control. I immediately knew that he had been sent from the enemy and must be destroyed. It was a valiant fight but I knew that I would lose so in my last seconds I tricked gamma into thinking he had won then I turned around and shot. At such close range I knew the impact would be fatal. I had completed my mission and I blew up……..  
  
Next up E-103 Zeta And if you want any other robots thought's please put them in the reviews. 


	4. E103 Delta

I do not own sonic or any sonic characters.  
  
E-103 Delta  
  
I was the 3rd in the E-100 series E-103 codename Delta. By far I was the most loyal of my brothers I listened to my master no matter what the orders are. My first task was to find a tailed frog; sadly I did not complete this mission. Master was angry with me and sent me to a windy mountain side were I waited for my orders.  
  
Only a day passed until orders came from my master he told me that Gamma my older brother had betrayed him and if he ever came to me that he should be destroyed. It was only after that transmission ended that gamma came up to me and told me that he would save me. I did not listen because master had told me to attack him. I knew I would lose when he destroys all of the missiles I shot at him. Gamma took me out in one blast and it all went black. I stayed alive long enough for him to tell me that I was saved.  
  
Please send reviews and tips on the names. 


	5. E104 Epsilon

I do not own sonic or any sonic characters.  
  
E-104 Epsilon  
  
When I was created I did not know my purpose. My creator Dr Robotnik told me that I was the 4th in the E-100 units we all had a simple goal to defeat sonic and serve our master. Once aboard the Eggcarrier our first objective was to find a green tailed frog. Though I searched with all my might, I could not find it. The only one of us who did find it was Gamma my older brother.  
  
My master was angry at the rest of us and sent us to different parts of the world. I was sent to a mountain, I felt rage inside me. Why did gamma get all the glory he is older and not as advanced as us. I swore that if we met again I would destroy him so that I could rule with master alone.  
  
It had only been a day and I still hated gamma. He came he said he was on a rescue operation. Why should I have believed him he was the one who made me come here in the first place. I decided it was time. I would destroy him. But I failed miserably, the last thing I heard before I blew up was that he had saved me.  
  
Please send reviews and tell me what robot you want for thought's 


	6. E105 Zeta

Read my past disclaimers  
  
E-105 Zeta  
  
I was the youngest of the E-100 robots. E-105 Zeta as soon as I was created I was given an assignment to find a Green tailed frog. Sadly I failed and master was very displeased he sent me to the hot shelter to be upgraded. I was kept alive during the whole thing and the pain I felt was terrible. Arms reaching from all directions tearing at my metal plaiting. After it was all over I could not move. I was to remain stationery until master saw fit to allow me to move. I felt incredible fear towards gamma. He was the one who had caused all this pain and torture. I swore that if I met him again I would destroy him. A few days later gamma came into the chamber that I was being held in. Remembering my promise I fought him. Even with my upgrades I could not beat him. I was destroyed but before I went off line he told me he had saved me..  
  
So now you know why each of the E-100'S attacked gamma. Zero is next then the Biolizard. 


	7. ZERO

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I was busy.  
  
I do not own sonic characters if I did I would gloat more.  
  
Z.E.R.O.  
  
I am Zygote Electronically Robotic Obliterator codename Z.E.R.O. I am an assassin-bot of the highest recognition. My first mission was apparently easy. It was to retrieve a blue bird with a pendant around it's neck, and to kill or capture any one who got in my way. When I landed in Station Square I saw my objective with a pink hedgehog that others referred to as Amy. She was friend with the rival of my master.Sonic. I chassed Amy in to a theme park and unfortunately I lost her. Once I exited the park I found her again captured her and took he to the mystic ruins where I was beamed aboard the egg carrier.  
  
Once aboard the egg carrier I put Amy in a cell and went to recharge. Soon after recharging master told me to capture Amy for she had escaped. I chased in to the hot shelter. I was able to sneak up on her because I knew all of the passages . Sadly I lost again. I was now filled with anger and hate. A little girl was able to deceive me Z.E.R.O. one of the best assassin robot's ever built. This was not only a mission it was revenge.  
  
Once the carrier started to fall I jumped off and flew to the final egg. I barley had to land when I heard Amy come in to the base she was talking about the bird's family. I knew that she meant beta and gamma. Once again I lost her. But I found out that she cared for the bird. So if I hurt the bird would she be hurt? Was that how love worked? Either way I would have my revenge.  
  
I followed her to the egg carrier(now in the ocean) and I aimed a shot at her bird friend. My plan worked she was hurt. But not enough to stop her from fighting me. I lost the fight in the end but as my sensors were going out I thought maybe there was more to love....I..am...Z.E.R.O.  
  
BOOOOOM  
  
So it was sad he never found out what love was right? And Zygote means Biogenetically based. (The animal inside) Plse Review 


	8. Biolizard

Here's another one I've been busy lately.  
  
Read my other disclaimers  
  
Biolizard  
  
I was to be the ultimate life in the entire universe. A giant biogenetically created lizard, the Biolizard. My creation started out perfectly, I was to be used for good in helping mankind. But one-day disaster struck. Military troops, G.U.N. came to the space colony and killed lots off people including my creator's granddaughter. He became insane and worked on me like never before. I was now to be the ultimate weapon of destruction. I n his hast to make me he accidentally destroyed many of my main organ's and my back feet. He replaced my feet with flippers and fitted me with a life-support system. I was now hideous and could not move very long distances. I was a failed project and my master was sent down to earth to be executed. But knowing someday that all of the chaos emeralds would be put into place on the eclipse cannon the space colony would fall to earth and I would have to prevent anyone from stopping that program.  
  
I was left alone for 50 years until one day all of the chaos emeralds were put into place. My masters program was initiated and I would show him that I wasn't a failure. Soon two came into the core that I lived at one off them resembling shadow my masters experiment that succeeded. I showed myself to prove that I was better than shadow. But then another one came this one was shadow the other was an imposter. I fought the completed experiment with all my might but I lost. Knowing that I would not be a failure to my master I merged with the colony to stop it from colliding to the earth. Once again I failed and my masters other creation was victorious. That is what I was a failure..  
  
So did you like it write in and tell me if you want other robot's done. 


	9. The Flying Battery Pilot

I've always wanted to do this guy.  
  
I don't own sonic characters.  
  
The Flying Battery Pilot.  
  
I was supposed to be a simple worker-bot nothing more nothing less. It was a busy day our master had been working us to the bone or metal if you call it. Our batteries barley had any time to recharge before we got back to work. Sonic had made the Death-egg crash and master had us working to rebuild it. He said he needed to pick up a very special supply from his lab. He needed one of us to fly the giant war ship, The Flying Battery.  
  
I was chosen for some reason, I didn't need to know; I would finally have a break from working and get my batteries recharged. We set out the next day, I had no idea how wonderful the world was, we were passing over a forest of mushrooms when master radioed me, he told me that he was going to collect some energy for the death-egg and that I should pick up the supply and come to pick him up.  
  
As soon as he departed I sent off strait for the base. It took me only about an hour to reach it. Once I got there I went inside to my masters chamber and saw it. It was the strongest robot in my master's army, Metal Sonic. I loaded it on the ship and flew back to pick up my master.  
  
I had barely arrived on the island before I heard my master ordering me to pick him up. I flew over the forest and saw my master being chased by sonic. Sonic quickly defeated master and I picked him up. Once I began to fly up I noticed that on my sensors sonic had made it on the war ship. I quickly told master and he seemed to be pleased; he had the perfect plan to defeat sonic, if he got to him first.  
  
I looked at my sensors and noticed that sonic had already made it past level 5 of the ship, that meant that he had destroyed the roboticizer bot. Master would not be pleased. I looked again and noticed that he was heading strait for master. I told him and he didn't seem to mind. We were now entering sandopolis; I looked down at the magnificent view. While I was looking the ship gave a huge lurch, I looked at the engines and noticed that we had suffered a major blow. I told master and he said that it was him; he was trying to destroy sonic. I told him that if we were to suffer another blow that we would have to deploy the main cargo bays and go to the auxiliary engines.  
  
He didn't care he shot and I had to deploy, he was again defeated by sonic and went down after him to finish the job. I simply went back to work and delivered metal sonic. I was destroyed when the death-egg blew up but while I was on the edge of dieing I saw something in my memory banks, it said I was part of a family and something about a strange robot named BETA. . . . . . . . . . System Shut Down.  
  
Perfect Chaos2: Well wasn't that interesting a lot of you should know what I mean at the end. Please R&R. 


	10. The Marble Garden Drill Bot

Well I got a review saying that they wanted this guy done so here it is.  
  
I don't own sonic characters.  
  
The Marble Garden Drill Bot.  
  
I was created to destroy sonic in any way possible. Luckily the area that I was sent to had weak rock so it was easy to make cave-ins.  
  
I waited near the entrance to ambush sonic. He would never know what hit him. Unfortunately it was the other way around. He came so fast I had to retreat. I went into the ground hoping to squish him with the rock. But instead of the rocks killing him they helped him! They built a path alloying him to continue. I had to scan a suitable area to destroy him. I found a nice cave with lots of stalagmites (I hope that's right if it wasn't then sue me) if I drilled in the right spot they could come down and kill him.  
  
I waited for what seemed like days until he arrived. I tried to defeat him but it was no use. He was too quick and he made quick work of me.  
  
Luckily master had put a self-rebuilding chip in my system. I was rebuilt but I knew that I would be too weak. I sneaked aboard the death egg to steal supplies. It was hard work but once I got the repair tools functional I was rebuilt. I had two more drills and a larger engine. I went out on the floating island and into the mountain. I found a large deposit of lava and I waited knowing that this would be the only way to sneak into the death egg unnoticed. Shortly after he came along and I started to drill. I knew this would be a kamikaze mission and I felt what is it, fear in my drives if possible. I drilled through the last rock and all that I thought was how master made us all like this how he was so cruel into making us do this, we had no choice it was in our sys-sys-sys . . . . . . . Operation Terminated.  
  
Perfect Chaos2: Hey don't get mad at me it's hard to think of a life for these things but what I might do is along story on how all the minibosses in the sonic 3 and sonic and knuckles are connected, except for this one. 


End file.
